Sherlock Holmes meets the Doctors Wife
by snowballxox
Summary: This is a one shot about Sherlock briefly meeting the doctors wife and captain Jack Harkness at a crime scene. This does contain an OC and this is a crossover with Doctor who/Torchwood


**I do not own any thing. Its all owned by the BBC.  
This is a doctor who and Sherlock crossover. I will be writing more one shots involving Elizabeth (my OC) and Jack Harkness.  
Please leave any feedback you may have  
**

* * *

It was a seemingly normal day in the streets of London. The skies had a slight over cast and a light breeze blowing through the streets. The streets were teaming with people all busy try to get somewhere. However for one consulting detective and his blogger there day was to become anything but ordinary.

Off in one of the many alleys in central London a man had just been found brutally murdered. The call was placed to the police by a restaurant owner who had stumbled upon the body when she had been taking the trash out. When she saw the body she stumbled back a few paces as it was a gruesome sight.

The man's throat had been slit and there was a knife sticking out of his stomach. The amount of blood was almost unrealistic it was splattered on the wall that the body was leaning against and there was a large puddle of blood surrounding his legs.

The man's clothes were no better, all his clothes were crimson with blood except parts of the man's blue jacket which contrasted against all the blood. Once the restaurant owner regained control of her body she raced inside the restaurant to the phone where the police were immediately dialled.

When the police arrived many of them were shocked by the gruesome scene however they pressed on taping the perimeter of the crime scene while others took photos and dusted for fingerprints. After an hour they had still come up with nothing so DI Lestrade reluctantly pulled out his phoned the one and only Sherlock Holmes.

"Freaks here" Donovan said into her radio when Sherlock arrived ducking under the yellow tape blocking the entrance with John in tow.

"Sherlock" Lestrade said in relief as he caught sight of Sherlock. Sherlock promptly ignored him and made his way over to the body that was leaning against the wall. He crouched down next to the body examining the body in silence for a few minutes before he stood up and made his way over to Lestrade.

"Looking at the cut on the man's throat his killer was defiantly well practice so we are looking for someone who has killed before. The knife looks to have stabbed the man after he had died so the killer must have known the deceased in some way prior to this man's death. There are also scrapes and bruises on his hands and face so he defiantly fought back so the killer may be injured slightly as he looks fit and muscular so whatever hits he did place would have hurt. Judging but the blood splatter on the wall and the way the body is positioned, his throat was cut from in front so the killer was holding the knife in his left hand, so the killer is most likely left handed." Sherlock told the two men in front of him.

However rather than running of following some lead he had found, he stayed put looking around awkwardly. Before either of them could comment on Sherlock's strange behavior their attention was turned to a woman standing at the yellow tape barged into the crime scene with a stretcher and a body bag.

"I'm here to take the body to St Barts when you're finished" she told Lestrade looking him in the eye.

"Yeah I think we're done here you can move it" he told her.

She quickly made her way over to the body and started to get it ready to put in the body bag. After she finished with the body she turned to the officers and detectives at the scene. "Can someone help me move this body" she called out to anyone who would listen.

When John heard her call out being a gentlemen he moved over to help her. Together they moved the body onto the stretcher where she zipped the body bag up. She then proceeded to move the stretcher over to the St Barts vehicle waiting just outside of the tape.

Once she had loaded the body into the vehicle she turned to John sticking her hand out towards him. "Thanks for your help" she said with a small smile.

"Anytime" he replied with a matching smile, shaking her hand.

She hopped into the driver's seat and was about to drive off when Sherlock hopped into the passenger's seat without saying a word.

"Excuse me sir you can't be in here" she told him. He turned to her with a black expression.

"You're going to St Barts and I also wish to go so I don't see why I can't go with you" he replied as she was obviously getting nervous about something. Eventually she relented and they drove off.

After driving for a while they pulled off onto into another alleyway where she killed the engine. She hopped out of the vehicle and made her way towards the back of the van. She opened the doors and pulled the stretcher out and unzipped the body bag. She stood there for a moment looking down at the body, Sherlock standing behind her forming a plan as there was defiantly something wrong with what this woman was doing but he was curious as to see what she was going to do.

A few seconds later someone took a deep breath and Sherlock looked around trying to locate the source. When he turned back around though he saw what was once a dead man now jumping off the stretcher and onto the ground. Sherlock then just stood in shock as the man and woman ran off down the street abandoning the van and stretcher.

Sherlock shook his head chasing after the two still confused about what had just happened. He was quickly catching up to them. He was just about on them as they turned the corner and a split second later when he turned the corner he was shocked to see that they had completely disappeared and nowhere they could have escaped.

* * *

The two people who had escaped from Sherlock Holmes were no on the roof top of a building behind the consulting detective watching as he turned in a full circle and looked up and down trying to find them with, no luck.

"Jack you need to be more careful next time I'm not going to bail you out" Elizabeth told him

"Well it's not my fault that humanoid blow fish don't like playing by the rules" Jack replied slightly put out that she had to once again save his ass from becoming the number one exhibit of London's best scientist.

"Well at least this time I got to meet Sherlock Holmes and you weren't there trying to flirt with him" she said humor clear in her voice and a big smile on her face.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading i know its not great but as i grow more confident at writing i will come back and update this story where need. Please don't be afraid to comment i would like to hear any criticism you may have and what you think of this. **

**Snowballxox**


End file.
